Code Geass
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Lelouch ha muerto y luego de su funeral, una persona llora, al darse cuenta de lo que sentia por el, pero es ahi cuando un sujeto se aparece, uno que afirma poseer el Code Geass


Luego de la muerte de Lelouch Vi Britannia todos sus amigos estaban abatidos ya que entendían perfectamente las acciones de su amigo, entre ellos la antigua Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

"Yo siempre te ame, Lelouch pero siempre me enfoque en querer ayudar a Shirley que jamás me di cuenta cuanto te amaba"

La joven Ashford se encontraba llorando a la tumba de su amigo, luego de que todos los demás se marcharan, incluyendo a la hermana menor del fallecido y del que siempre había estado enamorada.

"Nunca pensé que tu, habías estado cargando con tantas cosas, jamás me hubiese imaginado, todo lo que tuviste que pasar para lograr hacer ese mundo que soñabas para Nunally"

Fue ese dia en que Milly Ashford lloraba amargamente en la tumba del que fuera su Vicepresidente. Ella lloraba sin control hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y fue que oyó unas palabras.

Presidenta...calme...deje...de...llorar...por favor...deje...de...llorar-

Como no quieres que llore, si solo al verlo morir me di cuenta de cuánto lo amaba!-

No se preocupe, se que el también lo sabia-

Rivalz enserio...lo piensas así...?-

Rivalz? acaso el es su Vicepresidente?-

Ehh?...-Milly empezó a girarse para encontrarse con algo que jamás hubiese imaginado-Le...lo...ouch?-

Acaso pensaste que realmente había muerto?-Lelouch sonreia cálidamente hacia Milly y de un momento a otro la beso gentilmente.

Mientras Lelouch la besaba ella se hacía miles de preguntas.

Mmmmm...espera Lelouch-Milly se había alejado de Lelouch-como es que estas vivo?-

Sabias de esto no?-Lelouch había activado su Geass, mostrándolo en ambos ojos-pues este es mi Geass "El Poder de la Obediencia Absoluta"

Pero eso como es que te salvo?-Milly miraba con confusión a Lelouch.

Es porque yo mate a mi padre, el Emperador Charles Di Britannia y con ello obtuve el Code, lo que me dio la inmortalidad-Lelouch mostraba su Geass el cual mostraba un ligero circulo cubriéndolo, el cual Lelouch digo-este es mi Code.

De que hablas Lelouch?-Milly seguía confundida.

Yo tengo el Code Geass, y es gracias a este poder que soy inmortal, lo siento Presidenta pero solo puedo hacer esto para que no haya problemas-Lelouch activaba nuevamente su Geass

Que estás haciendo Lelouch-Milly no sabía qué hacer.

Yo Lelouch Vi Britannia te ordeno que olvides todo acerca de mi muerte!

JAMAS! NUNCA LO HARE!

Lelouch no podía creerlo, Milly había podido cancelar el Geass con su propia fuerza de voluntad.

NUNCA ME PIDAS ALGO ASI LELOUCH, POR QUE SI LOO HICIERA NUEVAMENTE QUEDARIA CIEGA AL AMOR QUE TE TENGO Y DEL CUAL JAMAS ME DI CUENTA SINO HASTA QUE MORISTE!-Milly empezaba a llorar y en ese momento se lanzo a los brazos de Lelouch y simplemente lo beso mientras le decía-no me importa cómo es que estés vivo, lo único que me importa es que estas aquí a mi lado y que nunca te dejare!

En ese momento ambos se besaron y fue que detrás de ellos C.C apareció.

Lelouch ha llegado el momento de que cumplas con tu parte del contrato-

Lo sé C.C-Lelouch había sacado una pequeña pistola, con la cual apunto a C.C y justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar el no pudo seguir, ya que el digo-no puedo, no puedo de una u otra forma te debo mucho C.C, en ese momento sintió otra mano sujetando la suya.

Dime...C.C...acaso debes morir?-Pregunto Milly-con ello serás feliz?-

Si Milly...es...lo que esperado por muchos mucho años...y...solo...Lelouch es el único que puede hacerlo...-C.C sonreía a Milly.

Okay...C.C...gracias por traer de vuelta a Lelouch...-Milly apuntaba mientras tomaba la mano de Lelouch.

No gracias a ustedes dos por devolverme mí libertad!

Blam!

Milly había ayudado a Lelouch a disparar, el cual logro ver como C.C había desaparecido, no sin antes decirles a los dos jóvenes.

Lelouch te he quitado el Code de la Inmortalidad, ahora eres libre de seguir con tu vida, gracias Lelouch de no ser por mi deseo jamás se hubiese cumplido.

En ese momento Lelouch y Milly sintieron como unas ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Gracias C.C-Pronunciaron los dos.

Y fue que ese dia Lelouch Vi Britannia había regresado de la muerte y ahora podía vivir junto a la mujer que el amaba, la cual el agradecía con toda su alma que ella también lo amaba.

BUENO ESTE FIC FUE BASTANTE CORTO, YA QUE EN SI LA IDEA FUE ASI EJEJEJ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO


End file.
